Invasion
Invasion is the first episode of the second season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the fifteenth episode overall. It is set to premiere on September 17, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Kitty Wilde walking down the hallway of Theodore Roosevelt High School on the first day of her senior year. She recounts about her first two years at McKinley and her junior year at Roosevelt, before walking into the choir room for the first Forte meeting of the year. Brianna reveals that they lost by a small margin at last year's Regional, and they have a great chance to win this year. She is interrupted by Jane, who asks if she can audition for Forte, due to her not being accepted into The Melody-Makers. A flashback is shown, where Jane auditions in front of Eric Brennan, Harmony Manchester, and Mackenzie Swan. She performs House of the Rising Sun excellently, but is denied access due to her height, which Eric deems Amazonian. Brianna states that if the only reason she didn't get accepted is due to her height, she is certainly talented enough for Forte. They embrace and Jane takes a seat next to Iris Davies. Iris is then shown posting the sign-up sheet for Forte, and sees Violet Miller walking by. She stops her and asks her to audition, stating that she's heard her perform at her father's music store and they could use her voice. Violet disagrees, stating that she's a solo performer, and doesn't work well in a group. Iris eventually convinces her and she performs Rolling in the Deep and gains acceptance after lots of praise from the members. Madison McCarthy and Mason McCarthy are shown signing up together, despite being members of the cheer squad. The scene switches to a cheer squad performance, where Craig and Vera bicker over routine ideas before being yelled at by Selina Perez, who now is a member of the cheer squad solely. Mason performs Stay With Me and is accepted, despite Madison scolding him for not smiling enough. She proceeds to perform The Big Bang and is accepted as well. On the soccer field, Kenny Reed is shown leading the try-outs, and Spencer Porter arrives and begins to try out, mentioning that he knows Kenny from somewhere, but Kenny denies it. Spencer proceeds to try out while performing Do I Wanna Know?, and is accepted on the team. In the first complete Forte meeting of the year, Brianna states that they officially have enough competitors to compete in the Sectionals competition, which is only four weeks away. She mentions that the Show Choir Association has revamped the competition schedule in order to fit the four major domestic competitions, as well as the two international competitions into one school year to account for graduating members to compete. She once again is interrupted by an unknown voice, who through the air ducts is heard performing Father Figure by George Michael. Cameron Hadley and Ella Stevens trace the voice back to the library, where Roderick Meeks is shown singing in the shelves. They invite him to become a member of Forte, and he declines, stating that he is not a performing. He too, is convinced, and the second generation of Forte performs Father Figure as the episode closes. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde *Megan Hilty as Mackenzie Swan *Cara Delevingne as Vera Guest Stars *Grant Davis as Craig *Drew Seeley as Eric Brennan Navigational